cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Spark
The Eternal Spark are a clan that reside mainly in the United Sanctuary. However some have been spotted in the Dark Zone at times. They are known to live in a world of their own, often oblivious to the happenings of Planet Cray. However, their role is nevertheless important. Their job is to guide fallen soldiers to their intended resting place, whether it be above or below. Divine Spirit, Karme, is in charge of leading certain units to Paradise while Fearequet, Nulled Dragon guards the Underworld and wayward beings. Eternal Spark gameplay rely on the vanguard's drive check and have various skills depending on what has been drive or damage checked. Certain '''Eternal Spark's '''skills activate when they themselves are drive or damage checked. Their Keyword is Mirrored, which activates when your vanguard's drive or damage check reveals a grade equal to the unit containing the ability. Races Unique Races *Psyche *Vanitas Dragon Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Mermaid *Messiah *Noble *Royal Beast *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Zombie Archetypes/Sub-clans *Archaneus *Crystal Seven Spheres *Fearequet *Karme *Puzzle *Seven Spheres List of Eternal Spark cards Grade 0 *Aether Hydra (Heal) (Vanitas Dragon) *Burning Blade (Draw) (Psyche) *Childing Dragon, Voca (Winged Dragon) *Clay, Crystal Seven Spheres (Critical) (Noble) *Club Knight (Critical) (Elf) *Convulsing Crossbow (Critical) (Psyche) *Crystal Apprentice, Seven Spheres (Noble) *Crystal Seven Spheres Squire (Noble) *Curious Box, Phemi (Psyche) *Darkcloud Dracokid (Critical) (Vanitas Dragon) *Daydreaming Bookkeeper (Elf) *Diamond Queen (Draw) (Elf) *Frostborn Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) *Gratitude Oracle, Sky (Critical) (Angel) *Hazel of the Stars (Angel) *Heart Jack (Heal) (Elf) *High Turtle North (Heal) (High Beast) *Howling Halberd (Heal) (Psyche) *Ice, Crystal Seven Spheres (Stand) (Noble) *Lava, Crystal Seven Spheres (Draw) (Noble) *Left Tiger West (Critical) (High Beast) *Low Phoenix South (Draw) (High Beast) *Mercury Basilisk (Stand) (Vanitas Dragon) *Mistaken Start, Puzzle (Demon) *Paper Doll Maker (Draw) (Psyche) *Right Dragon East (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Salt Dracokid (Critical) (Vanitas Dragon) *Seas Seven Spheres (Angel) *Seven Spheres, Ari (Heal) (Psyche) *Seven Spheres, Ertah (Critical) (Psyche) *Seven Spheres, Feir (Draw) (Psyche) *Seven Spheres, Thieving Remorse (Ghost) *Seven Spheres, Thorn Darga (Cosmo Dragon) *Seven Spheres, Weatr (Stand) (Psyche) *Seven Spheres-in-Training (Noble) *Spade King (Stand) (Elf) *String of Beginning, Nico (Psyche) *Sulfur Wyvern (Draw) (Vanitas Dragon) *Sunrise Trumpeter (Stand) (Angel) *Teetering Noose, Gall (Ghost) *Troublemaking Crystal, Seven Spheres (Noble) *Washing Whip (Stand) (Psyche) *Vapor, Crystal Seven Spheres (Heal) (Noble) Grade 1 *Alluring Siren, Seven Spheres (Mermaid) *Blindingly-Flash, Puzzle (Demon) *Celesy, Star Watcher (Angel) *Citrine, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Clone Critical Knight (Elf) *Cobalt, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Diame of Time (Psyche) *Ditto Draw Archer (Elf) *Dy Guard, Yin (Angel) *Earl of Seven Spheres, Seyl (Elf) *Elpiad of Seven Spheres Valley (Elf) *Emerald, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Endearing Song, Sitren (Mermaid) *Garnet, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Gentlemanly-Sane, Puzzle (Demon) *Geo, Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Guilty Solicitor, Puzzle (Demon) *Hard-Copy Heal Mage (Elf) *Helpless Crier, Fray (Sylph) *Hex Shield, Yan (Angel) *High Soaring, Harp (Angel) *Hunting Orthrus (High Beast) *Hyacinth, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Irrevocable Dusk Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) *Keep-it, Cleon (Zombie) *Knotted Bower (Zombie) *Lilac, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Lizard Key, Seven Spheres (High Beast) *Lucky, Seven Spheres (Sylph) *Luna, Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Madly Busybody, Puzzle (Demon) *Meditating Soul (Ghost) *Middle-Way Carrier (Ghost) *Necro of Nothingness (Ghost) *One Pieced, Puzzle (Demon) *Paruce of Space (Psyche) *Plasmablaster Seven Spheres (Winged Dragon) *Relaxing Nan, Seven Spheres (Sylph) *Revived Puppet Shell (Ghost) *Riddle-D Me Piper (Demon) *Rising Souls, Tima (Psyche) *Seven Spheres Lookout (High Beast) *Seven Spheres Hunter (Elf) *Seven Spheres, Pouncing Liger (High Beast) *Seven Spheres, Rani (Psyche) *Seven Spheres, Tyro Darga (Cosmo Dragon) *Similar Stand Thief (Elf) *Soulful Gatherer, Hypnos (Demon) *Teardrop Maiden (Noble) *Unbounded Sphinx Seven Spheres (High Beast) *Vegetable Planter, Pairie (Sylph) *Voiceless Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) Grade 2 *Black Blitz, Puzzle (Demon) *Brinstoneflamed Seven Spheres (Vanitas Dragon) *Byron, Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Cards of the Sanction (Angel) *Ceremonious Spell Maker (Psyche) *Cloud Knight (Elf) *Composed Butler of the Seven Spheres (Elf) *Dark Reviver, Puzzle (Demon) *Dragon Keeper, Eran (Noble) *Duke of Seven Spheres, Alocerd (Elf) *Fruit Harvester, Barris (Sylph) *Fuchsia, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Full of Laughter, Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Gold-Draw Wolf (High Beast) *Guarding Cerberus (High Beast) *Guilantine, Matter Former (Vanitas Dragon) *Halo's Circle, Benedict (Angel) *Helio, Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Honored Judge of Seven Spheres (Elf) *Katlyn of Seven Spheres Ravine (Elf) *Lies of Paris (Zombie) *Mirthful Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) *Muffle, Forever Lost (Ghost) *Peridot, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Robu the Reaper (Demon) *Rose, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Sapphire, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Self-Devourer Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) *Serpent's Tongue in the Seven Spheres (High Beast) *Seven Spheres Chimera (Winged Dragon) *Seven Spheres, Inera (Elf) *Seven Spheres, Mystic Darga (Cosmo Dragon) *Shadow Dissolver, Puzzle (Demon) *Shrouded Spell, Aslyn (Ghost) *Soul Stealer, Hap (Demon) *Steady Forester (High Beast) *Stella Caretaker (Angel) *Sun, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Swung from the Gallows, Alan (Zombie) *Sympathetic Dawn Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Tale of the Rat (High Beast) *Topaz, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Umbra Gatherer, Puzzle (Demon) *Undead Necromancer (Zombie) *Unhearing Beast (High Beast) *Will Writer, Asep (Demon) Grade 3 *Amber, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Amethyst, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Archaneus, Overseer of Balance (Messiah) *Beryl, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Completed But Unsatisfied, Puzzle (Demon) *Dancing Courier, Idia (Psyche) *Divine Spirit, Karme (Psyche) *Dragonic Fearequet, Netherworld Guardian (Vanitas Dragon) *Dreadmaster Toy Maker (Demon) *Ellan of the Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Fearequet, Nulled Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) *Keeper of the World (Angel) *Kingdom's Angel, Tranquil Karme (Psyche) *Knight of Fears and Joy (Elf) *Merchant of Beast, Griffon (Royal Beast) *Merry Melancholy Melody (Mermaid) *Muted One, Wilter (Zombie) *Olivine, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Renegade Malice (Psyche) *Ruby, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Seven Spheres, Bladed Darga (Cosmo Dragon) *Silent and Dignified Warrior of Seven Spheres (Psyche) *Sparky the Lively Coins (Zombie) *The Missing Piece, Puzzle (Demon) *Thunderstrom Wizard (Noble) *Twin Flute, Skylar (Noble) *Wing Spane, Seven Spheres (Angel) *Zircon, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) Grade 4 *Confided Whispers That Fell (Psyche) *Deific Valkyrie Karme of the Paradises (Psyche) *Miss Lady Luck (Psyche) *Monochrome, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Infernic Void of Dragons, Fearequet Dragon (Vanitas Dragon) *Original Archaneus of Purgatory and Eternity (Messiah) *Seven Spheres, Supreme Guardian Darga (Cosmo Dragon) *Seven Spheres Spiritral Bishop (Angel) *Spectral Rainbow, Crystal Seven Spheres (Noble) *Ultimate Enigma Eternally Unsolved, Puzzle (Demon) *Valor, Sacrificial Warrior (Elf) Category:Clan Category:United Sanctuary Category:Dark Zone Category:Eternal Spark